


We Need To Talk

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: In which Camilla and Hinoka have a Serious Talk about coming out to their families.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 4 - Siblings

"We're going to have to tell them sooner or later, Camilla," Hinoka said as she gathered her clothes from the foot of the bed. Not that she had any plans to shout it from the rooftops that she and Camilla were together anytime soon, but at the very least their brothers and sisters had the right to know.

"So how shall we do it?" Camilla asked as she pulled her bra and panties back on. "Tell them all at once, one at a time?"

"In this case, maybe two at a time would be better...the question _there_ is, who do we start with?" She wanted to assume their little sisters would be the easiest, but it was always dangerous to assume. Ryoma would either support her or warn her that royal children were expected to provide heirs, and Takumi... _will probably just object to having Nohrians in the family,_ Hinoka thought with a stifled groan. "I kind of wish Corrin and Azura didn't already know, they'd be the easiest to talk to first."

"Hinoka, dear, you talk as if they'll reject us," Camilla said, shifting her hair to one side so Hinoka could help her buckle her bustier. "They might not be entirely _happy,_ but you seem to think they'll disown us at the drop of a hat!"

"And you seem to think our siblings will get into a big fight over having to be related," Hinoka chuckled as she did up the last clasp on the black silk. "Maybe we're worrying about nothing. We don't know _what's_ going to happen until we actually do it."

"So why are we sitting here talking about it?" Camilla ran a brush through her hair and adjusted her skirt. "Let's do it and get it over with! Rip off the bandage, as they say!" Hinoka smirked.

"I think I'm starting to rub off on you."

"In more ways than one," Camilla whispered as they headed out to the Astral Castle courtyard to find their families.

 

"It's about time."

"Eh?" Hinoka raised an eyebrow at Ryoma. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hinoka, I like to think I know my sister well enough to know when she's got a crush," Ryoma said. "And Lady Camilla's been flirting with you like there's no tomorrow."

"My sister always did have a fondness for strong women," Leo added. "And Lady Hinoka's as strong as they come." Camilla's cheeks actually turned pink, even as she laughed and patted her brother's head.

"So you already knew?"

"I-it was really just a question of _when_..." Sakura murmured. "T-that's what Corrin said, anyway!"

"But what about..." Hinoka sighed. It felt pointless to go into all her worries, everyone seemed perfectly fine with it so why jinx it? "Never mind. So you're all okay with this, then."

"Why wouldn't we be?" Ryoma smiled. "As long as you're happy, Hinoka."

"Just be good to her, Lady Camilla," Takumi warned.

"And you to Camilla, Lady Hinoka," Xander added. Elise smiled, throwing her arms around Hinoka's waist and hugging her.

"I'm getting another sister! I'm getting another sister!" She suddenly pulled back and frowned a little. "But does this mean I'm going to be related to Takumi now?" Takumi's cheeks flushed bright red, and everyone turned to look at him and Elise.

"Um...Takumi? There something you need to tell us about?" Hinoka asked. Sakura tried not to giggle, Xander and Leo gave Takumi a stern look, and Elise rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ehehehe...oops?"

Hinoka shrugged.

"I guess I wasn't the only one with a secret, huh."

Camilla went to fetch Corrin and Azura, and the ten of them settled down for a long talk.


End file.
